


Going Blind

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "As Arthur very casually went over a list of sexual things he would and would not do, Alfred felt his face burn with a steadily growing fire. He didn’t even know what half the things Arthur was talking about even were."





	Going Blind

Alfred nervously thumbed at the coaster holding his soda as he waited for his blind date. Francis had arranged the meeting, with a promise that Arthur Kirkland needed a companion like Alfred. He was a bit emotionally closed off, Francis said, so he could do with a little of Alfred’s brand of love.

That didn’t change that Alfred was anxious about potentially dating someone he’d never met before. He was the romantic type who usually got to know the people before he dated them. Francis had insisted that Arthur would be a good match, though, and although Francis was a little weird at times, he valued romance as much as Alfred did. Perhaps even more.

The door to the back room opened, and the restaurant host ushered a man inside. Alfred’s heart pounded and he sat up straight as the man sat across from him. He had to hand it to Francis, Arthur was cute, though he did look deadly serious. After quick introductions, Arthur cleared his throat.

“The first thing we should clear up is that I bottom almost exclusively, so if you are also a bottom, this arrangement won’t work.”

Alfred blinked at first, not quite knowing what Arthur meant, but then it occurred to him, that, oh right, that was how it worked, wasn’t it? But he didn’t know why that would be the first thing brought up on a date.

“Oh, no, that should be okay, ha ha.” Alfred chuckled and also cleared his throat, trying to will away the blush that was blooming on his cheeks.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the blush. Instead, he continued on, just as seriously as before.

“Yes, well. I suppose we should go over our limits and such then?”

As Arthur very casually went over a list of sexual things he would and would not do, Alfred felt his face burn with a steadily growing fire. He didn’t even know what half the things Arthur was talking about even were. The kinkiest thing he’d ever done was blindfold his girlfriend, but even that had been missionary, so even though he wasn’t, he felt like a virgin listening to Arthur go on and on.

At last, Arthur actually looked at him, and his brow furrowed. “…and I also won’t…are you all right?”

Alfred jolted in surprise, and he flailed in an attempt to regain his composure. His face must have looked like a tomato at that point.

“I, uh…it’s just…I thought this was a blind date? You know, if it worked out maybe we’d date some more? A-And then maybe even later we could have s-sex…”

Arthur’s expression turned deadpan, and his tone reflected his face. “A date.”

“Y-Yeah, Francis said you needed—”

“Ah, I see. Francis told you that then. Please excuse me for a moment.”

Arthur got up before Alfred could respond, and he ducked out of the private room into the hallway. Moments later, Alfred jolted again as the sound of Arthur loudly yelling in French wasn’t the least bit muffled by the closed door. There seemed to be a back and forth, as Arthur occasionally paused, and Alfred really wished he had taken that French class Mattie had suggested.

Arthur was obviously pissed, and Alfred wondered if he should just climb out the window and escape before he faced further humiliation.

Before he could steel himself enough to do it, Arthur came back in muttering curses under his breath. He looked murderous until his eyes met Alfred’s, who stared back with wide eyes and a racing heart.

Arthur looked reluctant, but he sat down again and coughed into his fist.

“I apologize for that. I apologize for all of this, really. You were deeply misinformed by Francis, I’m afraid.”

“Uh.” It was the only thing Alfred could manage, and he expected Arthur to be exasperated enough to leave.

Instead, Arthur’s expression softened, and even that slightest hint of an expression that wasn’t anger or seriousness made Alfred’s heart stutter. It didn’t last, because then Arthur was all business again.

“Francis will never leave me alone if I don’t at least try, though, so… Why don’t we order food and see how things go?”

Alfred nodded, and he reached for the menu he’d abandoned with shaking hands. Arthur also grabbed his menu, but he paused to press his face into one of his palms.

“Oh god, and I said all of that in front of a virgin.”

It was quiet enough that Alfred imagined he wasn’t supposed to hear it, so he ducked behind his menu to hide his growing blush.


End file.
